


Development

by Draycevixen



Series: Short Fuse [2]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle strikes back. The sequel to <i>Short Fuse.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Development

.

“...Where the hell am I?”

“’Bout time you were awake.”

“ _Why_ am I tied to the bed? Christ, whose bed is this?”

“Murphy’s.”

“ _Murphy’s?_ The party last night...”

“Ah, so now it’s coming back to you.”

“You’re not still mad about my telling the girls—”

“No, I’m not.”

“Good that’s very— _Why_ aren’t you still mad? _What_ did you do?”

“Once you passed out drunk I tied you to this bed and then charged the girls 10p each to have their picture taken with you.”

“You’ve got to be taking the piss. I’ve only got my pants on.”

“You should be grateful. Anson said we should take them off too.”

“Bloody Anson.”

“I shouldn’t worry too much, it’ll just add to your lady killer legend although one of them was talking about making copies to slip into her Christmas cards and Cowley looked a little confused when he wandered in but—”

“ _Cowley_ saw me like this?”

“We offered him a free picture but he wasn’t interested. Your charm must be slipping.”

“Untie me. I’m going to kill you.”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Ray, I swear I’ll—”

“Murphy left for Cornwall this morning, two days off. So while I’ve got you tied to this bed I thought I might see about getting a close-up—”

“But you don’t have a camera.”

“—see what might develop, capture your best angle, get to grips with the subject.”

“Ungh...”

“Is that your zoom lens or are you just glad to see me?”

.


End file.
